


【鹤豆/楼豆/mob豆】罪人

by shiroaoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroaoi/pseuds/shiroaoi
Summary: 道德败坏，全是变态，只有性没有爱，自己爽楼房情节有，抹布见下章
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Mamehara Issei, Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion, Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 15





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 道德败坏，全是变态，只有性没有爱，自己爽  
> 楼房情节有，抹布见下章  
> 

“这个跳蛋不是你自己放进去的，对吧？”  
狭小的空间里充斥着喘息声和粘腻的水声。豆原一成在他拷问的眼神下噙着泪点了点头。  
“拜托…不要把它拿出来…”  
“你想我就这么干进去？”  
“没关系，我…可以的…”  
金城碧海看着豆原近乎乞求的眼神，拉着线把开到最大的跳蛋从湿的一塌糊涂的小穴里抽出来。“开关呢？”他问。可豆原只是摇了摇头，身体比刚才抖得更厉害了，愧疚地看着那个被津液裹着的晶莹椭圆体，好像那才是他的情人一样。他还没有来得及合上腿，金城就压了上来。  
“你是嫌我还比不上一个跳蛋吗？”  
金城没有给豆原辩解的机会，坚挺的性器被温润的穴肉裹着，一口气顶到最深处。豆原泄出一声如释重负的喘息，腰努力配合着金城的动作主动送起来。豆原脖子以下的肌肤到处都布满了红紫色的吻痕、掐痕或是伤口，胳膊和腿上有被细绳捆绑过的印子。这是习惯了另一个人摆弄的身体，金城心下明白，豆原紧闭着眼把十二分的注意力尽数集中在两人身体的贴合处，像贪嘴的小孩把冰淇淋碗上所有的奶油舔得一干二净。刚才太心急了，没有探明豆原的敏感点在哪里。金城在穴壁上细细碾着观察他的反应，却没想到对方已经不耐烦了。  
“这里，金城先生…”  
豆原撑着墙主动往下去，触到的那一刻腿一软，差点滑坐到地上，被金城架了起来。他把豆原的两条腿捞到自己肩上，狠狠地操进后庭深处，把人折成两半钉进墙里。豆原早已放弃了语言功能，嗯嗯啊啊地淫叫着，混合着水声与囊袋拍打身体的响声，在楼宇之间的砖块上来回碰撞，放大了好几倍。

突然豆原的脑袋边上出现了一个黑色的金属物体。是一把枪。  
“你要是敢射在他里面，”一个冷冰冰的嗓音响起来，“接受你肮脏精液的就是一具尸体。”  
太精彩了。豆原吓得面如死灰，保持着抱住金城的姿势一动也不敢动，倒真挺像来不及逃跑被火山灰掩埋的尸体。  
“抱歉，我不知道他是你的。”金城当着鹤房的面把性器退出来，在鹤房刀子一样的目光中把僵住的豆原放到地上，“可是我这……”  
“有套吗？”  
“没有。”  
“射他嘴里。”鹤房嫌恶地说着，收起了枪。豆原这才敢大喘气。可下一秒金城就掰着他的头插进了他的嘴。  
“这是你主子的命令，我也没办法。”他说，“上面的嘴总是没有下面的嘴舒服。”  
鹤房阴着脸把躺在地上的跳蛋踢到一边，豆原求饶般地看着他。金城还在他的嘴里肆意侵略，每一下都顶到喉咙深处，逼得豆原眼角泛泪。又抽插了几十来下，他把精液全部射进豆原的喉咙口。豆原呜咽着摇头，用求救的眼神看向鹤房。  
“全给我咽下去。”鹤房冷冷道，“起初想尝尝别人的精液的不就是你这骚货吗？”  
豆原不挣扎了，尽心尽力地把腥膻的白浊全部收进食道里，顺着把龟头也绕着圈舔了一遍。“我…想射…”  
金城这才注意到，豆原被他把玩的期间，从未用手去碰触自己挺立的性器一下。他早就被站在自己身后的男人调教得服服帖帖。鹤房蹙眉，“你车呢？”他转向金城。

“你们可别把我车弄脏了。”  
“弄脏了叫这货给你打扫便是。”  
金城把着方向盘在心里叹了口气，车驶上了高架桥。鹤房坐在后座上，从背后抱着豆原毫无顾忌地继续顶弄他。放浪形骸的模样在后视镜里不停晃动，看得金城有些烦躁。可就算给鹤房投诉，对方也一定不会理会自己，说不定还会变本加厉地玩出新花样。还是忍忍为好，金城认识了鹤房这么多年，早已摸清了他的行动路数。  
“这就是你不让我来接你的原因吗？”鹤房加快了些速度，掐着豆原的下巴伏在他耳边质问。豆原全身赤裸，双手被鹤房箍在身后，只有交合的地方是唯一的借力点，鹤房的性器整根埋在后庭里，从其中泌出的液体顺着那根坚挺流下去，打湿了鹤房的裤子。豆原被干得快要失神，听到鹤房的问题后总算清醒了一点。“不…不是……”  
“碧海，他说的是实话吗？”  
做人真的好难。自己怎么搞上的偏巧是鹤房的人？金城忍不住又朝后视镜瞟了一眼，正对上鹤房冰刀般的目光，豆原在他腿上被操弄成一个没有灵魂的人偶娃娃，涨得发红的性器顶端不停地分泌出黏液，随着身体的上下抖动可怜地摆着。这下连装聋都不行了，他叹了口气。“碰巧演出结束赶上他在小巷子里自慰罢了。”  
鹤房笑了，“你真是个宝贝，什么人都帮你讲话，嗯？”他突然抱起豆原再狠狠摁下去，猛烈捅进最深处。豆原只尖叫了一声便被鹤房捂住了嘴。  
“别打扰人开车，这点道理都不懂吗？”他一边说着一边交媾。有规律的抽插加上车子时不时的颠簸疯狂顶撞豆原的前列腺，他的嘴被紧紧捂着叫不出声，只能发出幼犬一样的尖锐呜咽，眼泪不受控制地流过脸颊。开过了两三个高架出口，直到金城快把淫靡的声响当做环境音的一部分，鹤房才终于放过了他。后视镜里的豆原瘫在鹤房怀里，红一块紫一块的身体不停地颤抖，精液干在大腿内侧，再被内穴里仍然温热的盖过。鹤房握着他的手帮他自慰，他才哼哼着射了出来，白浊从胸口一直淌到腹部，连那茫然的脸上都沾了一些。  
鹤房的脸埋在阴影里，搂着豆原静了几秒，才慢慢把对方抱起来，让他靠着另一侧的门坐起，抽了车里的纸巾帮他把身上擦拭干净，给他穿上衣服，再从兜里掏出几个小药片。“有水吗？”他问金城，声音温柔得像换了一个人。“门边上，自己拿。”金城回道，鹤房拿了矿泉水出来，把药喂进豆原嘴里，再托着他的下巴给他喂水。豆原的喉结动了动，顺从地喝了下去。鹤房撩起他的刘海，用自己的额头抵上对方的，豆原的额上还是湿冷的汗，他仍有点迷糊，半睁着眼睛看他。他轻轻在豆原唇上印了一个吻。  
“好好睡。”他说，豆原没有应，勉力支起身子朝鹤房靠过来，拉过鹤房的手。  
“对不起……对不起汐恩……我…我不是故意的……汐恩不要丢下我……”  
“好好睡吧。”鹤房拍拍自己的大腿，“你可以枕着这睡。”  
“汐恩…汐恩不要丢下我……我错了，汐恩让我做什么都行…”  
“我不会丢下你的。”鹤房说，给了他一个宽恕的微笑，“睡吧，醒来就到家了。”  
豆原于是点点头，趴过来枕在鹤房的腿上。车里安静了，橘黄的灯光一闪一闪地照亮豆原平静的脸，没过一会，他的呼吸便均匀了，落入深沉的梦里。  
“碧海，”鹤房确认豆原已经睡熟后对他说，“带我去码头仓库。”  
“这是……”  
“他没有用了。”鹤房说，“拿去喂那些狗正合适。”  
“你是说豆原？”  
“当然，”鹤房的语气不耐烦起来，“还能是谁？”  
金城看向后视镜里豆原安详的睡脸，“你刚才喂他的药是什么？”  
“安眠药。”鹤房答道，“效用应该差不多是你从这开到码头的时间。”  
“你有多久没有换人了？如果我没记错的话，这是陪你时间最长的一个吧。三年？”  
“是啊，托你的福。”鹤房的语气里听不出一点应有的情绪，“你知道我绝对不允许任何人碰我的东西。”  
“你不打算把我也杀了？”  
鹤房愣了愣，从喉咙里吐出一串刺耳的笑声，“为了这种货色牺牲你？不，不值得。你才是最了解我的那个人。”豆原在他腿上动了几下，他揉揉他的脑袋。金城听到身后传来保险解开的声音，他的后脑勺被顶上一个坚硬的东西，“但是没有下次了，金城碧海。”鹤房从后视镜里威胁地盯着他，“我可不信什么碰巧遇上这种鬼话。”  
“好好，我知道了，把你的枪收起来，”金城举起一只手，“你想让我在这出车祸吗？”  
鹤房从鼻子里哼了一声，把枪收回枪套里，从上衣口袋里拿出手机。  
“今天临时到手一个新货，17岁，性瘾患者，地下偶像，还是老地方，记得让你的弟兄们自己带好工具来。”他看向窗外语气平淡地下着指示，手指还轻轻缠绕在豆原的短发里，“要确保他还能正常上台。”

tbc.


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抹布豆，跳掉了好多过程，因为我实在不擅长开车  
> sm/道具/失禁/精神凌辱有，不适请慎入  
> 楼房情节有

鹤房用手铐把豆原锁在仓库边墙的柱子上时，安眠药的效用还没过。  
“你真的确定你要这么做吗？”  
“碧海你今天真的很啰嗦，”鹤房用脚尖踢了踢豆原没有知觉的腿，把钥匙留在了距豆原四五米的地上，“难不成你同情他了？”  
“没有，我只是……”金海耸了耸肩，“我先走了。”  
“你不留下陪我一起看吗？”鹤房问他，“陪我看一次呗，就这一次。”他也不管金城是否答应，拉着他攀上了通往集装箱顶部的梯子。“他们到了。”鹤房笑着打开消息，手机屏幕上惨白的光映出他扭曲过度的嘴角，像等待猎物掉进陷阱的猎人。他示意金城坐在他边上，晃荡着腿去接金城手里的零食包，这是他们途径便利店时买的。金城向下看去，从这里可以清清楚楚地看到仓库昏暗灯光里不省人事的豆原，而他们隐藏在黑暗里，是等待好戏开幕的观众。  
几个人进来了——约莫七八个——径直朝豆原走去。“药效还没过，”金海听见领头的人说，“直接上道具。”  
金城看着豆原被几个五大三粗的男人围住，褪下了他的裤子，就了点润滑剂将两个跳蛋先后塞进仍然红肿的后庭里，再用电动阳具顶着卡进身体深处。三个道具的开关被依次打开，豆原的身子雷击一般弓起来，喘息着睁开了眼。  
不愧是学跳舞的，腰力真好。金城想。  
“你们是谁……”，豆原嘶声道，眼里写满了恐惧，他向后缩去，意识到自己的手被铐住了。  
“不…离我远点……汐恩，汐恩！汐恩你在哪，不要抛下我汐恩！汐恩…”  
豆原被男人架起来，以鸭子坐的姿势摁在地上，将整个电动阳具都捅进了体内，使他的喊声都变了个调。背上有一大块纹身的男人揪着他的头发毫不留情地将性器塞了进去。金城能看到豆原被噎得翻了个白眼，费力地吞吐那根巨物，发出断断续续的呜咽声。他转头去看鹤房，鹤房把手肘支在腿上，眼里反射出外界微弱的光，聚精会神地欣赏眼前的凌辱。  
有个人在豆原身边蹲下去，挡住了金海的视线。他只能看到豆原的脸因痛苦而扭曲，不自觉放慢了吞吐的动作，导致纹身男更变本加厉地在他嘴里肆虐。他的动作停止了，按住豆原的头将白浊全部灌进他的嘴里。他张着嘴想喘气，却被男人抓着脑袋扬起脸，将精液吞下肚。围在他身边打手枪的男人们也攀到顶峰，白色液体淋遍他的全身，从挺立的乳尖滴到大腿上。蹲着的那人走开了，豆原挺立的性器上端有银色的小珠子闪着光，随着他颤抖的身子一起晃动，看来刚才是被人从尿道里塞了一整条串珠进去。  
“汐恩…”豆原软着腰差点瘫倒在地上。振动道具还在后庭里此起彼伏地加剧机械的快感，混合前端冰冷异物进入尿道带来的强烈痛感和无法射精的胀疼，身上全是带着腥味的精液，把豆原的理智撕扯得粉碎。他已经喊不出来了，只能有气无力地带着哭腔重复鹤房的名字，随即又被另一个等候多时的精瘦男子捏起下巴开始口交。铃口处的珠子摇动着，宛如某种艺术品。  
第三个人也在豆原嘴里释放了出来，他的嘴唇已因为长时间的摩擦而有些红肿。之前的领头人站到豆原面前，等着手下的人将豆原从柱子上解下。豆原安静地坐在地上，眼睛死死盯着几个男人中间的空隙——那是通往出口的路。手铐被打开的一霎那，他被人架着站起来，突然甩开边上的桎梏朝着那个缺口冲去。  
“蠢货。”鹤房摇摇头笑得更开心了，拿起袋里最后一块饼干，“他怎么可能跑得掉。身上还有那么多小零件呢。”  
金城没有回话，他想起来了。他的车还停在外面，正好是豆原的位置可以看到的地方。  
豆原的确跑不掉。纹身男很快反应了过来，从后面冲上去勒住他的脖子往后拖，大声说着什么，拿着钥匙的男人将他的手强力扭到背后重新上了铐。他被拖回了包围圈中央，围住他的是将是更加狂暴的蹂躏。“汐恩呢？”豆原用尽全力急躁地嘶声喊道，“他一定在这…他在这！他在哪？你们把他怎么了？”  
男人们发出刺耳的笑声。之前领头的男人蹲下身抬起他的下巴来回端详他的脸，“原来你就是少爷养的那个宠物吗……不错，真不错。”他把从后穴中掉出一半的电动阳具用手指重新狠命往里顶，“你还不知道吗？他不要你了。”  
“不…不可能，汐恩不会不要我的！他答应我了，他……啊！”  
话到一半转成了尖叫。男人将电动阳具从后穴里猛地抽出来，不给豆原反应的时间便抱着他的腰把自己挺立已久的分身一口气送到底，两个仍在震动的跳蛋被撞进了身体更深处。现在豆原的脸完全朝着他们的方向了，金海下意识关掉了手机屏幕。说实话这种场面他早已看不下去。豆原瘫坐在男人的身上——就像他几个小时前坐在鹤房身上那样——眼泪被一下下顶出来，和脸上不知道是谁的精液混在一起，与铃口的银珠一起闪着光。金城不知该如何形容他的表情，像神的弃子尽情享受着坠入地狱的过程。鹤房在他身边没有吭声，笑容不知何时消失了，沉默地坐在黑暗里。他的心情总是像山里的天气变化无常。  
先前拿着钥匙的男人走上前，拎起豆原的头逼他给自己口交。豆原的分身已经胀成了紫色，青筋暴起，大量的精液淤积在内部无法释放，却还被身前身后的人疯狂抽插着，制造更多令人窒息的快感。等两人都攀到高潮后，豆原已经被操昏了过去。  
“这就不行了？少爷的宠物不行啊。”领头男站起身踢着豆原把他翻过来。“估计是被自己呛晕的。”精瘦的男人淫笑着用手拨动豆原铃口处的珠子，慢慢往外拉出了一颗。马眼处的疼痛和尿道内的松动感把他激得尖叫出声，晕乎乎醒了过来。“求求你们……让我射……”  
“那要等你这两张嘴让我们都舒服了才成。”领头的人掐起他的脖子，“里面一共八颗，一个人中出你一次拉出来一颗，不过分吧。”他的嘴角扭曲着，“反正你自己也很爽不是吗？”豆原光是颤抖着看他，说不出一个字。他放开他的脖子，任他的头砸在地上。“下一个，你们谁来？”男人问。

过了多久了？金城和鹤房一起走回观景台的时候想。这场景看的他和鹤房纷纷起了反应，可鹤房只想把派对观赏到底，公事公办地解决完两人的欲望后就硬要他回来。看来他们也折腾了不少时间，豆原似乎又被操昏了一回，臀部被掐住了不少红印。金城数着性器外的珠子，已经有七颗了。  
“还在腿上画正字吗？”鹤房一脸无语，“大叔的恶趣味。”  
最后一个人也射进了豆原体内，他侧着身瘫在冰冷的地上，身上一片狼藉，小腹微微鼓胀着，跳蛋和手铐都被扔到了一边。纹身男猛地把串珠抽出来，几次高潮积攒下的没能排出的精液刹那间开洪泄闸，豆原嘶哑地叫着射了出来，被迫延长的射精时间让他全身痉挛。大量的白浊后接着是浅黄色的液体，他失禁了。“回来的正是时候。”鹤房笑道。  
一个人不知道从哪里又掏出了新的道具。他们给豆原戴上狗耳朵头饰和连着牵狗绳的项圈，狗尾巴状肛塞被放入后穴的一刻豆原打了个激灵，连反抗的力气都没了。  
“起来，”纹身男打了一下他的臀部，“带你遛一圈。”  
旁边的人哄笑起来。“坐。”男人喝道，豆原没有动弹，他往他的肚子上狠狠踹了一脚，“坐！”  
他再次命令。  
鹤房的手机屏幕亮了，是领头的男人发来的消息。“把他带回去玩，没关系吧？”  
“尽管带回去。”鹤房回道，“但别忘了你最开始的承诺。”  
“放心。”鹤房放下手机，领头的男人伏在纹身男耳边说了什么，纹身男点点头，直接用牵狗绳把豆原从地上拖起来。“换个地方好好调教你。”之前拿着手铐钥匙的人这次抱了团毛毯过来，随意地把豆原裹起来扛到肩上。豆原的手无力地垂下来，握成拳又松开。他的嘴无声地开合，口型是鹤房的名字。  
“结束了。”鹤房拍拍手站起来，“碧海我们……”  
他的身后响起一声钝响，然后金城看着他的眼睛失了神，朝着自己直直倒了下来。站在他身后的男人把金属棒抡到肩上吹了声口哨。“追了这么多年，没想到如此容易就到手了。”佐藤景瑚看着金城，“辛苦你了，这么长时间。”  
“一切都是为了家族。”金城面无表情地说，“如果允许的话，我想先单独审问他。”  
佐藤脸上浮出意味不明的微笑。“我还要和其他人去追刚才那群家伙，你带着他先回去吧。”他转身准备离开，又想起了什么回过头来。  
“这是你应得的奖励。”他用棒子指指昏迷的鹤房，“我想老大一定会答应你的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下次（如果还有下次）一定遛狗，一定遛【虚弱


End file.
